


Day 9: Ice Skating

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I didn't know,” Stiles said, shaking his head slowly. He pulled the blankets closer and glanced at the television absently. “Was I supposed to be there?”</p>
<p>Peter shrugged indifferently. “Scott told everyone you were busy. I offered to come by and see if you finished whatever was keeping you. He seemed a little unsure, but I talked him into it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Ice Skating

Winter was always a hard time for Stiles. His mother had been a big fan of Christmas, making it hard for Stiles and his father to celebrate what should be a time of happiness and family. As the weather grew colder and the days grew shorter, Stiles had a lot of trouble keeping up his usual habit of flailing movements, sarcastic comments, and long running sentences. His slow, frozen self had the side effect of pushing his friends away. Usually it was only Scott, but since the whole werewolf thing there had been quite a few people in his life.

They, of course, seemed a bit put off by his seemingly sudden personality change and left easily when he pushed them away. Stiles had grown used to it in the few short months that everyone had been around.

That didn't mean it didn't hurt when he had found out, through Facebook of all things, that his friends had gone out without him. Again.

This time it was ice skating.

There were quite a few pictures of the girls on their own, but the majority was pictures of the couples skating together. Lydia and Jackson looked flawless while Allison and Scott looked adorably goofy. Erica and Boyd were wrapped around each other and Isaac in nearly every picture, Derek always glowering from the sidelines.

Stiles sighed and closed his laptop, turning to face the television instead. There was a crappy sci-fi marathon running on one of the channels and he intended to lay on the couch drowning in his feelings until his dad came home.

At least, that was the plan. The doorbell ringing interrupted halfway through the second movie, waking him from a light doze. He struggled out of the blankets he'd wrapped himself up in, but not quick enough for whoever was at the door. They pressed heavily on the doorbell again and he sighed.

"Just a second!" Stiles called out, shuffling over to the door and trying not to trip over his too-long pajama pants. He reached the door and pulled it open. "Can I help you?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see what has you so busy."

Jerking his head up, Stiles stared at his visitor in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you," Peter said slowly. "I wanted to see what had you so busy."

"I'm not busy," Stiles said, shaking his head in confusion. He stepped back and motioned for Peter to come in, not eager to stand out in the cold. Closing the door behind the werewolf, he led the way into the living room and curled back up on the couch in his nest of blankets.

"Then why aren't you out skating with the rest of the pack?" Peter asked, sitting on the arm of the couch and ignoring Stiles as the human pulled a ridiculous amount of blankets around himself.

"I didn't know," Stiles said, shaking his head slowly. He pulled the blankets closer and glanced at the television absently. "Was I supposed to be there?"

Peter shrugged indifferently. "Scott told everyone you were busy. I offered to come by and see if you finished whatever was keeping you. He seemed a little unsure, but I talked him into it."

"Oh," Stiles said, surprised. "Did he happen to say I was busy last week when everyone went bowling?"

Nodding, Peter narrowed his eyes. "You weren't?"

Stiles shook his head and rubbed his hands across his face, suddenly feeling a little choked up. "Nah, I wasn't busy. Scott's just a good friend."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, shifting uncomfortably. He obviously hadn't picked the best choice of seats for a long visit.

Stiles stuck his arm out from the blankets and patted the couch cushion next to him. "Here, sit next to me. You can even stay for movies if you want."

Peter shifted onto the cushion, pushing Stiles's blankets out of the way. "So, if you weren't busy, why did Scott tell everyone you were?"

"It's hard for me in the winter," Stiles explained, moving closer to lean against Peter carefully. "My mother was a big Christmas freak, decorating the house and baking all month and cutting her own tree. After she died, it was like all the joy of Christmas died with her. Dad works nearly all month and I just stick to the house. Scott's pretty understanding about the whole thing. I just didn't realize he was running interference with the rest of the pack."

Sighing and nodding sympathetically, Peter lifted an arm and wrapped it around Stiles's shoulder, holding him close. "I understand. If you'd like...we could be busy together."

Stiles smiled up at him weakly. "You like sci-fi?"

"Well," Peter drawled slowly. "There are worse things in life."

Snuggling up to Peter and pulling out his phone, Stiles shot a quick text to Scott.

_'Thanks, bro.'_

_'Anytime.'_

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, prompt me a different pairing or fandom [here.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)


End file.
